The Island Covered in Darkness! Revy Meets Kenshin
Encounter between two swordsmen In a certain bar from an island known as the Taif Island. The whole bar is full of life and drunk people. Random people trying to cause random trouble. Tables break, some people start fighting each other, but they all get calmed down by some taller figures that are wearing some kind of black armors. In that chaos, the door opens. Suddenly a quiet rises out of nowhere. Absolute silence. Only the most drunk of them all require a couple more seconds to realize what's going on. The last laugh dies when someone puts his hand over the laughing person's mouth. The random person that was laughing becomes outraged and bursts out of his chair hitting someone behind him. "T'HELL YAAA PUTIN' YA H-h-HAND OVER MY MOUTH!??!!? WANT TO CHOKE ME?!?!?!!AND WHO ARE YOU!?!?!?" The person looks behind at the one whom he hit. It is the same person that just entered. When the person realizes who that man is he becomes completely pale and almost faints. He falls on his chair again. People in the bar quietly start leaving. The person in desperation: PLEASE I APOLOGIZE! I-I-I SORRY!!! A-ACCID-D-DENT!!!! ????: Pardon... The person then looks at the man's face and starts to run outside screaming. The whole bar then empties in a matter of seconds. The man, not shocked, sighing for one moment goes to the bar and sits on a chair. He asks the barman for a little bit of sake. The barman panicked and trembling goes to take some sake. Marimo: And don't worry, I'm not gonna stay here for long, sorry for disrupting your business... The barman comes to Marimo shaking and almost misses the glass. Marimo notices the only person that remained inside the bar, a girl that's sitting at a few meters from him. Slightly surprised, Marimo gets closer to the girl, taking a seat near her. Marimo: Yo. Girl: Hey. Marimo stares at the girl for a few seconds, with a confused look on his face, since the girl couldn't recognize him apparently. He starts taking out his swords and playing around with them, but still no reaction. Slightly annoyed, Marimo takes out his bounty poster and waves it in front of the girl. Girl: Why would you carry your own bounty poster with you? Are you a narcissist? Marimo:*annoyed look*... Girl: Don't worry, I know very well who you are, Sasagawa Kenshin. Marimo: Oh? Girl: We don't know much about the outside world...however, we know a lot about your actions. Mostly because you went against the World Government once, and our leader is completely against it. Anyway, how did you manage to reach the island? It's supposed to be impossible to get on it, or out of it. Marimo:*scratching the back of his head*I don't see why it would be hard to get on it because it's slightly harder to reach it. Girl:*serious look*get this easily on the island...guess this guy isn't just rumors. Marimo: Hey, what's your name? Girl: Revy. Marimo looks at the swords that Revy was keeping close to her. Marimo:*grins*Are you by any chance a swordsman? Revy: Yeah. The two are suddenly interrupted by the barman who is seen crying. Barman: If my business fails now...I'll have nothing left... Marimo: Hey, I'm sorry. Barman:*scared*N...No! It's...it's alright! Marimo takes out a small sack full of bellies out of his pocket. Marimo: I wanted to use them for something else, but I guess I gotta pay for the mistake of showing my face here. Barman:*shocked*Are you...serious? Revy: Weren't you supposed to be a pirate? Why would you help people? Shouldn't you steal from them? Marimo:*smiles*I have my own ways of acting. The barman takes the sack and starts crying even louder. Barman: Thank you so much! Since he came here, I was barely able to get enough money for food...but this will help me for a good while! Marimo: Hmm? He? Barman: Yes...the one who's currently the leader of this town. I used to be the mayor...until he took over the entire island. Revy: He's also the one responsible for this darkness around the island. Everything used to be normal here. However, since he came here, things changed. Due to the thick darkness around the island, nobody is able to leave the island or come on it. Except for a few people apparently...like you. Marimo:*serious face*What's his name? Barman: Stephen D. Oscura. Marimo:*eyes wide open*... Barman: A man worth 730, 000, 000. The man who created the organization known as the Taichibukai! The barman opens his eyes and mouth wide, in shock, after realizing something. Barman: The Taichibukai...YOU'RE ONE OF THEIR MEMBERS!! Marimo unsheathes one of his swords slowly, which makes the barman take a few steps back. Marimo:*shadowed eyes*I came on this island since I heard Stephen is here. I had no idea that he is actually the leader and such. Marimo gets up tightly grabs the sword he just unsheathed. Marimo:*wide grin*Let's see if the old generation is better than the new one. Barman:*shocked*What...? Are you...ARE YOU REALLY GONNA GO AFTER HIM?? DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I TOLD YOU ABOUT HIM?? HIS BOUNTY... Marimo:*shadowed eyes*Hey. Barman:*scared*... Marimo:*arrogant smile*I just want to fight him. If I defeat him, I'll let you get the bounty on his head. The barman's knees start trembling after hearing Marimo's words. Marimo sheaths back his sword, turns around and starts walking away. Marimo: Thanks for all the information. Marimo leaves the bar and in just a few seconds, he gets out of sight. Barman: This guys is really crazy! Do you think he can actually fight Stephen? Revy is seen picking up her swords, ready to leave. Revy:*determined look*I'll see that. I'm going after him. Barman:*shocked*Wh...what? Revy simply leaves the bar as well, going after Marimo. She continues following Marimo, being only a few steps behind him. revy looks around, with a rather sad look on her face, there was literally no natural light on Taif Island. The sky itself was only a thick lair of darkness. 10 years passed since Stephen came on the island and cursed it with darkness. After a couple more meters, Marimo stops, and Revy does the same. Marimo:*back turned*May I know why you're following me? Revy: You realized it from the very beginning, right? Marimo turns around towards Revy, with a completely different look in his eyes than the one he had before. Revy: Don't you want to know a little more about Stephen? Are you simply going after him like that? Before Marimo could answer, she continues. Revy: This island, that is my home, has riches beyond imagination and Stephen... Marimo: Wants the money I guess? Revy: Exactly. Countless people disappeared from this island...and nobody knows what happened to them. Marimo:*bored look*Yeah, whatever. Revy:*slightly annoyed*What? How can you be so careless?? Marimo:*sharp look*Because that's not why he took over this island. Revy:*surprised*W...what? Marimo: Someone like him must have a deeper reason. Since you never left this island, you probably don't understand. Revy:*confused look*... Marimo turns with his back at Revy and starts walking again. Marimo: Thanks for trying to help me though. Revy: WAIT! Marimo: Umm? Marimo turns around, only to see Revy drawing out her swords. Marimo: What do you think you're doing? Revy:*determined look*We're both swordsman! I want to have a duel with you. Marimo:*annoyed look*What's with that all of a sudden? Revy:*shadowed eyes*man...might actually be able to stop Stephen. However...I gotta convince myself of that! Revy dashes towards Marimo, wielding a sword in each one of her hands. As he gets closer, Marimo draws out two of his short swords. The first attack from Revy comes, but Marimo easily blocks it. Revy continues her attacks, but Marimo parries each one of her attacks. Revy:*serious face*Your movements are slow and weak! With a quick move, Revy strikes both of Marimo's swords, pushing his arms back and leaving his body wide open for a strike. Revy swings one of her swords towards Marimo's chest, attempting to put his life in danger. The hit lands directly on Marimo's chest, but with no result. The blade simply stopped once it reached Marimo's skin, without cutting through it. Revy:*shocked*How is this...possible? Marimo:*shadowed eyes*Hey... Revy:*shocked*... Marimo: You shouldn't play around with swords, you might hurt yourself. Revy:*empty look and speechless*... Marimo: Enerugi Enerugi: Energy Release! Marimo, using his Devil Fruit, releases a wave of energy that pushes Revy back a good distance, sending her swords flying in random directions. Marimo: I'm not a hero or anything, but I guess I'm gonna stop that guy for you. Marimo sheaths his swords and starts walking away, but he stops once he hears Revy's voice. Revy: You're not gonna find him without me. Marimo:*wide grin*Find him? Do you really think I'm gonna bother with such a thing? I'm gonna wreck as much havoc as I can, until he comes out himself. Revy: YOU IDIOT!! DO YOU REALLY THINK IT WORKS THAT EASY?? DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT HIM?? Marimo: Easy? He probably has more chances to win this battle. Revy: Then why do you show such stupid confidence? Marimo:*shadowed eyes and wide grin*Because, if I didn't know he was stronger, I wouldn't have come here in the first place. Revy gets back on her feet and picks up her swords. Revy:*serious face*As you can see, I'm not defeated yet. Let's finish our duel first. Marimo: I thought I made it obvious that we're on different levels, why do you... Before Marimo could finish his sentence, Revy appears in front of him and swings both her swords at him with an incredible force. Marimo empowers his body with both Haki and his Devil Fruit, repeling Revy's swords and avoiding some damage that could actually be lethal to him. Marimo: WHAT DUEL IS THIS WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN CUT ME?? Despite the fact it doesn't seem like she stands a chance against Marimo, Revy continues her attacks, actually forcing Marimo to draw out his swords. Marimo: I'm not gonna let this go on any longer. Demon's Road! Marimo simply takes a step forward and appears behind Revy, with his back turned at her and with all his swords sheathed. In an instant, the ground where Marimo stepped gets cut into pieces and the same was supposed to happen to Revy, who, to Marimo's suprise, managed to block each slash. Only a few scratches can be seen on Revy's clothes. Revy:*shadowed eyes and smiling*Don't underestimate me, Demon Swordsman! In an instant, Revy turns around and slashes Marimo, cutting him on his left shoulder. Marimo reacts quickly and jumps back from her. Revy:*wide smile*Hey, don't run from me now! Marimo draws out all his swords this time and takes his usual Hachitoryu stance. Marimo:*wide grin*You could tell me from the very beginning that you can actually make this enjoyable for me! Revy dashes towards Marimo, scratching her swords on the ground during the process. Revy:*shadowed eyes*long has it been...10 years? A young Revy can be seen with her mother. Different imagines appear in her head. Revy's father left her since she was a little child in order to become a pirate. Because of his actions as a pirate, Revy's mother decided she has to take her daughter to an island where nobody would actually go punish them for her husband's actions, which is Taif Island. Despite all this, Revy never hated her father. More than that, she actually always wanted to become a pirate just like her father, to explore the entire world. Some time passed and Stephen came on Taif Island. As soon as he arrived on the last, he took it over and crushed anyone who dared to stay in his way. In the same day, the entire island got covered in darkness, making it impossible for anyone to leave the island and almost impossible for someone to actually notice the island from the outside. In that exact moment, Revy's dream was completely crushed. She often got in trouble on the island because she was always trying to have an adventure. In time, she became an excellent swordsman, knowing that if she ever leaves the island and becomes a pirate, she will have to face really strong people. Revy: like that. Revy places her swords vertically, in a paralel position, then spins once in the air and releases two twin slashes. Marimo underestimates the force of Revy's attack and only tries to block it with two of his swords, which results in him actually getting a bit more damage, since the slashes passed through his defense and cut his arms. Revy: I'm tired of fighting Stephen's guards, so you better show what you can really do! Marimo:*serious look*You're not the one I'm seeking to fight with! You could just get out of the way! Revy gets slightly angered by Marimo's words and attacks him once again.This time she spreads her arms wide and holds her swords backwards. Once she reaches Marimo, Revy swings both her swords at once, aiming to leave a X shaped cut on Marimo's chest. Marimo:*calm look*You have no style at all...you just wave your swords around in the most artistic way you can. Demon's Painful Death! Using the back of his swords, Marimo blocks Revy's attack, and more than that, using his superior strength, he pushes her back a big distance. Marimo:*sighs*I guess talking to you is useless... Marimo holds his swords normally, ready to be the one that's attacking this time. Marimo:*sharp look*Let's finish this quickly. Marimo dashes towards Revy. Revy quickly takes a defensive stance, ready to intercept Marimo. However, to her surprise, Marimo appears in front of him, without any of his swords. Revy:*surprised*What? Where did your.. Without saying a single world, Marimo powerfully kicks Revy in the stomach, sending her flying back. Revy quickly regains her balance in mid air, but before she could touch the ground with her feet, she notices Marimo above of her, in an upside down position and with all his swords spinning in the air around him. Marimo: Demon's World! Marimo picks one of his swords and slashes Revy's left shoulder, then throws it back in the air and picks another one, doing the same. He manages to cut Revy a few times, until she understands how his technique is working and she starts blocking all of his incoming attacks. Marimo picks all his swords and lands on the ground, in his Hachitoryu stance. Marimo: Demon's... Marimo starts moving at an insane speed in an zig-zag manner around Revy. Revy moves her swords around as quick as possible and she actually manages to intercept some of Marimo's attacks. After a few seconds, Marimo stops, behind Revy. Marimo: Slash! Blood is seen splashing from Revy's body as she gets cut a few more times. Despite all the injuries she got, with a determined look on her face, Revy charges towards Marimo, pointing both her swords at him. Marimo:*annoyed look*Tch, all the damage you took wasn't enough? You realize that if I cut you more times, you might die? Marimo ducks, dodging Revy's attacks. Then, he tightly grabs his swords and spins once. Marimo: Demon's Two Eyed Dragon! Marimo releases a very strong wind current that sends Revy flying back a big distance. After just a few seconds, Revy gets back on her feet and starts looking for her swords that were also sent flying, but in different directions. Since she couldn't find her swords, Revy simply dashes towards Marimo with the aim of punching him. Marimo: What are you trying to prove...? Revy punches forward, aiming for Marimo, however, Marimo simply catches her fist, then releases a wave of energy using his Devil Fruit, pushing her back once again. Marimo:*shadowed eyes*WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?? I ALREADY SHOWED YOU MY RESPECT TOWARDS YOU BY ACTUALLY FIGHTING YOU!! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T REALIZED, I'M ON A DIFFERENT LEVEL THAN... Revy appears in front of Marimo, with her swords. With a surprised look on his face, Marimo jumps away from Revy, but not before getting cut on his stomach by both her swords. Revy:*serious look*Fighting a woman is probably not what you're looking for, right? Marimo:*holding his wound*Gender doesn't matter that much to me when it comes to fighting. Power is what really counts for me... Revy: Umm? Marimo:*smiles*If you were a simple weakling, I wouldn't even bother fighting you. The difference in our might be big, but you can somehow make difference look like nothing sometimes... Revy thinks of the times she was actually able to damage Marimo and how she used that much power without even realizing. Marimo takes a step forward, showing that he's about to attack Revy. Marimo: If you want me to treat you like a strong person...then pay attention, cause it might not last long. Enerugi Enerugi: Energy Road! Marimo releases a jet of energy from his legs using his Devil Fruit, sending himself flying towards Revy. On his way, Marimo scratches his swords on the ground, creating a cloud of dust around him. Marimo: Demon's Sharp Heart!! Marimo stops and spins once, slashing the ground during the process. With this move, he creates a large cloud of dust around himself. Suddenly, out of the dust cloud, hundreds of flying slashes are seen coming out. Realizing that there's no way for her to block so many attacks, Revy does a superhuman effort and jumps in the air as high as possible. Marimo:*grins*Got you. With a surprised look on her face, Revy looks above, only to see Marimo with all his swords pointed at her, ready to attack. Marimo: Demon's Sky Tower! Marimo releases another jet of energy from his legs, sending himself flying towards Revy. He crashes with his body and swords into Revy and flies straight in the ground together with her. Due to the force of his attack, a huge crater appears on the ground. However, the ground inside the crater starts cracking and Marimo falls into a big hole. After a few seconds, he crashes into the ground. Marimo:*coughing because of the dust*What the hell? Why was there such a hole in the ground? Marimo takes a look around and his eyes and mouth open wide as he sees many skinny people that are barely wearing any clothes. They all look weak and it seems they can barely stay on their feet. Marimo:*shocked*Where...am I? An old man takes a few steps forward and comes closer to Marimo. Old man: In the mines of this country's leader, Stephen D. Oscura. Category:Stories Category:Zoro-san Category:NadaAsar